


The Cost of An Outburst

by MyDearestDarling



Category: Downton Abbey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDearestDarling/pseuds/MyDearestDarling
Summary: An angry outbust from Violet pushes Cora over the edge affter accusing her of wishing that Robert had died after the famous dinner. Their conversation and its aftermath will have Robert scrambling to make it up to Cora. Between 6.08 and 6.09.
Relationships: Cora Crawley/Robert Crawley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new story! Not sure how many chapters this one will be, but definitely more than one. Takes place sometime between the final episode of series six and the Christmas episode. I love playing with these characters who are NOT mine. xoxo

“After all this family has done for you, I can’t believe you would want Robert to die.”

The entire room went stale. If they hadn’t been listening in to the conversation, the rest of the inhabitants were rendered speechless by Violet’s remark and were now paying close attention.

The shock that covered Cora’s face paled in comparison to the breathlessness that easily could have brought her to her knees, had she not been sitting. The voices that chimed in Cora’s defense were muffled as her ears rang in anger. She blinked frantically in an attempt to bring herself back to reality. She was hyperaware of a heartbeat that thumped into her ears. Realizing it was her own pulse that was on the rise, she clasped her hands tighter together. Her chest grew pinched and she could feel the prickling of sweat arrive without warning. 

“That is enough–“

“Granny, was that necessary?”

“Mama, she doesn’t mean it.”

_ After all this family has done for  me ? I’m the one who saved it! I’m the one who gave up my life and my home to be with Robert. I’ve given you three grandchildren, for god’s sake!? _ She felt suffocated and her thoughts were running wild, but Violet’s daggers were far from over. Cora instinctively shot her own death glare at her mother-in-law. Clenched jaw and furrowed eyebrows met Violet when she looked to Cora once again.

“She’s being selfish. And not to mention blind.” Violet pounded her cane into the wood beneath her feet, stating that she would not let up until she had the final word.

“NO.” Ice encased Cora’s tone and one word was enough to silence the quarreling, “How dare you.” This came as a whisper, a breath that did not beg for anything. It was etched in hurt and disgust.

Without so much as a glance in anyone’s direction, Cora was on her feet before they could protest. Not waiting to see who’s side Robert would take, and frankly too afraid to know, her heels clicked across the floor and she flung open the door with all her might. The slam of the heavy wood echoed in the library. Cora momentarily leaned back on the cool surface to catch her breath. She decided against retreating to her bedroom, feeling claustrophobic and in desperate need of fresh air. And no doubt Robert would try to follow her if she fled upstairs.

“Barrow, I’m going for a walk.” She spat as she practically flew through the entryway.

“Your ladyship, it looks as if it’s going to rain.” His remark went unnoticed and ignored by Cora who relished in the humid evening breeze that soothed her skin and a few of her all too frayed nerves. 

“And it’s dark!” Thomas tried again to get her attention, but she was already stomping down the gravel driveway.

Meanwhile, the tension in the library grew by the second.

“How  _ dare _ you speak to her like that! Have you gone mad!” Robert’s complexion turned beet red. His nails pierced the skin on his palm as he balled his fingers into fists. He slammed his after dinner drink on the mantle, hard enough to chip the bottom of the glass.

“Well, she’s being unreasonable.” Violet brushed off his tone, placing both hands on top of her cane and looking into the fire.

“But that’s not an excuse to use emotional blackmail, Granny.” Mary sat down on the settee and joined the argument, wringing her hands together. She may have been loyal to her grandmother in most situations, but she wasn’t going to stand for her mother’s demise. Violet didn’t have a chance to object before Robert continued.

“Precisely! Do you know how hard this has been for her? How little she has slept?” Robert was fuming. He had tried to be sensitive and not take sides during the battle for the hospital’s future, partly because he didn’t have enough energy to get involved, but now that the matter of the presidency was settled and he had recovered, he was going to support his wife. After all, he was the one who saw the guilt she felt after everyone had parted ways for the evening. Only in the security of their bedroom did Cora voice her apologies for her disruption to the family’s hierarchy. He would always offer reassurance and tell her that the presidency was offered to someone who was capable of adapting to the changing world but who also showed great compassion for the patients. This would temporarily subdue her remorsefulness at having driven a wedge between Robert and Violet. But not usually for long.

“She never left my side at the hospital, not once. Do you really think that I will tolerate what you’re saying after I watched her fall to pieces when I woke up?!”

This was news to Mary, who sat opposite her grandmother. Her head turned to look at her father. She thought about how put together and diplomatic Cora had been after the whole ordeal. The calming way she sent Edith and herself home to rest once he had come through the surgery. Mary was positive her mother must’ve cried at some point, but she didn’t even bat an eye while her girls were present. Her pensive thoughts were interrupted by one final blow from Robert who now stood by the door.

“And if you think I will stand here and listen to you insult the woman who has saved this family, then you are woefully mistaken.” With that, another slam of the library door signaled the end of the conversation. As predicted, the sound of heavy rain penetrated the now noiseless room.

Robert huffed up the stairs but slowed at the first landing. Cora was already hurt and angry and his temper wouldn’t help. After taking a few deep breaths and running his fingers over the railing, he ascended to the gallery. The hallway was still, most of the servants having retired downstairs for the night.

Arriving at her door, he felt that he had cooled enough to comfort her.  _ The last thing she needs is more rage, even if it’s not directed her. _

“Cora?” He called, after knocking. He was met with no answer and he wasn’t about to push in without her permission.

“Darling, you mustn’t listen to Mama.” Again, no sound was heard through the door.

“Cora, please.” He looked to the ground and noticed that he couldn’t see any light from under the door. Worrying that she was sitting alone in the dark, he turned the knob and entered.

“Cora, I’ve only come to–“

The room was empty with only the dull glow of the fire as illumination. Robert looked around as he thought of what other room she could have fled to.

He left the room without bothering with the door and walked the short distance to the nursery, hoping to find her holding one of their grandchildren. But his expectations were broken when he found the children listening to Nanny reading a book. Their eyes were heavy with sleep, but brightened when they saw their grandfather looking on.

“Milord, is there something I can do for you?” Nanny asked in a whisper, trying not to disturb Marigold who was fast asleep.

Robert smiled at the innocent little ones seated before him, momentarily feeling lighter. Though he immediately remembered why he had come in there in the first place.

“No, no. Carry on.”

His next option was her sitting room which he also found empty. He checked the dinning room. Nothing. The drawing room. Vacant.

Entering the grand hall once again, his puzzled features caught Thomas’s attention.

“Her Ladyship said she was going for a walk, Milord.” He offered.

“A walk? In this weather?” Robert walked to the door and watched the sheets of rain hitting the gravel.

“But surely she’s come back,” he felt his heart begin to race. There’s no way she could be out in that mess.

“Not unless she’s entered through another door.” Thomas could sense the uneasiness of Robert’s manner.

“Barrow, you’re telling me that Her Ladyship is probably getting soaked as we speak and you didn’t think I should know that she hasn’t returned.” His ears were turning red and his temper momentarily flared again.

“I apologize, Milord–“

Realizing that Barrow was not at fault here, Robert dismissed his apology, “No, Barrow, I shouldn’t take this out on you.” 

He sighed and pondered his next step.

“Well then. We must go look for her. She’ll no doubt catch a cold if she’s out any longer. Gather the downstairs men and ask Bates to bring my coat.” Robert took off in the direction of the library. A cold was the least of his worries. If she came back with only a cold, he’d consider that a crisis averted.  _ What if she’s gotten lost? Tripped and fell in the dark? Has been struck by lightning? Has gotten so cold she can’t move? _ Every scenario possible ran through his vision. He briefly chastised himself for jumping to conclusions, for it was summer and she couldn’t possibly freeze to death in this temperature. But lightning? That was a scary possibility.

Robert practically ran through the small library and into view of the family he’d left a short while ago.

“Tom, get the car, Cora’s gone.”

“Gone? What do you mean gone?” Mary stood and approached her father.

“She went for a walk but now it’s storming and she hasn’t returned.” He returned the way he came as Mary shouted from behind.

“I’m sure she’s alright Papa. You’ll find her.” He didn’t acknowledge Mary’s words, for he was already in the foyer where Bates stood with his coat and hat.

“Milord, Mr. Branson has the car. We’ll follow in the other one.” Carson shrugged his coat on and the search party made their way into the rain.

“Carson, turn left at the gate, we’ll go right and into the village.” Robert had to shout over the sound of the downpour hitting the metal of the car. He climbed into the front seat next to Tom, having nearly gotten soaked durning the few seconds it took to walk from the house.

“I can’t bear to think of her out in this.”

“She can’t have gone far.” Tom spoke as they sped into the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2 and I think I will do one more to wrap up everything. Sorry to leave everyone with a cliffhanger in chapter 1, but do not fret. I hope you like where Cora ends up. This was a really fun chapter to write and I hope everyone enjoys it!

_ Of course I shouldn’t have stormed out. But was I suppose to just sit there and be berated for wishes that have never once crossed my mind?  _

Cora was beginning to cool off. She hadn’t been outside for twenty minutes, but her head was far clearer than it had been indoors. She knew Violet didn’t mean it. Having told Cora that she was doing a fine job keeping up the legacy of the Countess of Grantham on New Year’s Eve, she hadn’t expected this shift. But Violet’s mood could change at the drop of a hat. And the talk of a adding a new wing to the hospital at dinner had tipped her off. It was her game. Controlling people with fear to achieve a desired result. Emotional blackmail, as Mary had called it. This weapon was usually rendered useless against Cora for she had built up quite an impressive armor that protected her feelings from this sort of attack. But this was too fresh. Not seven months ago Robert was recovering from surgery and Cora could still remember the vivid details. 

_ The second his eyes fluttered open, it was useless to subdue her tears. Some would say it was the exhaustion or possibly the adrenaline that was to blame, but Cora knew it was the fear of not being able to look into his eyes again. Never to see them laugh or cry, afraid she would forget their sparkle and the effect they had on her. Yet there they were. Staring back at her, weary and glazed, as if giving the pair a second chance to cherish each other for a while longer. She recalls her tears being silent and not having enough energy to sob aloud as she kneaded her fingers into his hand. A small wave of relieved dizziness pulled her gaze from his. She finally bent her torso to rest her forehead on his leg, just above his knee.  _

Cora faltered in her stride and let her eyes slip closed, unable to stop the memory from resurfacing. These feelings had long since been suppressed as she witnessed his gradual healing, but tonight’s brawl brought each one crashing back causing her to relive the pain. 

_The shaking of her hands, the tightness in her abdomen and chest, the raw edges of her eyes gave her away. Robert had slipped his hand from her grasp and placed it in her hair where her tiara had been. This willed her to sit up and face the miracle truth that he would live to see another day. In that moment, the raw intimacy that settled around them was innately telling. All thoughts of titles and aristocracy had been left at the door. Two vulnerable people just trying to get by on love and a prayer sat inches away not needing to say a word. They could sense the mutual solace that came with a simple touch. Only when she brought her eyes back to his did she find small tears carving their way down his face. Her fingers brushed away their tracks and Robert ever so slightly leaned into the softness that accompanied her caress_. 

_ “I didn’t think I was going to see you again.” He had spoken, his voice amplified by the near empty room.  _

_ “Well here you are.” Was all she had managed before losing the battle with her crumbling reserve once again.  _

What she originally thought were her own tears, became more frequent as they saturated her cheeks. Looking up to the sky, Cora was pulled from that terrible night into the present where it was raining. She turned around to catch sight of Downton through the trees, but didn’t realize how how far she had come. The walk into the village would be much shorter than backtracking to the house which was now out of view. And the rain was not letting up. 

She followed the road as darkness rolled in. Giving up on salvaging any part of her that was not soaked, Cora slowed her pace and felt foolish for ignoring Barrow’s warning.  _Now Mama will actually have something to scold me over. At least it’s not cold._

The street lamps on the outskirts of the village came into view and only then was Cora able to get her bearings. Chuckling at her stroke of luck, she hurried up the path, through a familiar gate, and knocked on the front door of the illuminated cottage. 

“Your Ladyship?” 

Cora smiled in a pitiful fashion as the face that met her just inside the threshold turned from surprise to worry. 

“I’m terribly sorry to bother you, Mrs. Hughes.”

Meanwhile, the car splashed through the dips in the road as Tom and Robert rode in silence. Robert was glued the edges of the gravel looking for any sign of Cora’s silhouette. 

“Do you think she could’ve reached the village?” Tom had to shout over the force of the rain on the windshield. 

“Perhaps. But I can’t hardly see anything in all this.” Robert shook his head. He hoped she was somewhere safe, preferably dry, waiting out the storm. 

“Let’s check Isobel’s.” Tom suggested. 

He turned the wheel taking them toward Isobel’s house. The warm glow from the front windows was a welcome change to the blackness outside. The men got out of the car and made their way to her front door. Before they could knock, it was swung open and they had to squint at the light in the foyer. 

“I thought that was you two coming up the path.” Isobel greeted them with a cheerful smile, “Won’t you come in?”

They stepped through the arch allowing her space to close the door. Robert didn’t waste any time revealing the purpose of their late visit. 

“Cora isn’t here is she?” They we’re dripping water in her entryway but she didn’t seem to mind. 

“Cora? No, why?” 

Robert huffed, not meaning to be impatient but his worry was growing exponentially. 

“Violet said something that upset her after dinner and she went for a walk. It started raining and we thought she might’ve ended up here.” Tom explained the situation as Isobel led them into the sitting room. 

“Well that certainly sounds like Cousin Violet. But I’m afraid I haven’t seen Cora. You don’t think she’s still out in this storm?” Isobel rang her bell hoping that she could entice the men to have a bit of tea to recharge. 

“God I hope not. But we mustn’t stay, we have to keep looking.” Robert was suddenly very aware of their situation. 

“Do tell if there’s anything I can do. I’ll phone if she shows up here.” Isobel followed them to the door. 

“Thank you, Isobel.” Tom spoke as Robert dashed for the car. He placed a wet glove on her arm and they chuckled at his lapse in judgement. 

“It’s easily dried,” she continued, “And send a message when she’s home.”

With that, Tom nodded to Isobel and splashed his way through the formed puddles. 

Inside the Carson residence, Cora sat with a shawl wrapped around her back. A simple frock belonging to Mrs. Hughes hung loosely off of Cora’s slender shoulders. She was just grateful to be in something that wasn’t clinging to her body and making her feel as if she’d jumped in a pond fully clothed. Her hair had begun to dry and was hanging loosely around her cheekbones. The shadows of the fireplace filled in the crevices that time had mercilessly carved. 

“Here’s your tea. I’ve phoned the house, but they said His Lordship and Mr. Branson were out looking for you.” Mrs. Hughes sat down at the table seeing Cora’s exhaustion in the firelight. 

“Then I must get back soon or they’ll begin to worry.” But Cora made no move to stand. In fact, she rather enjoyed the company of someone who new nothing of the events that had transpired that evening. 

“I’d bet that they’re already worried, My Lady.” Mrs. Hughes wasn’t going to press her, knowing it wasn’t her place. But her innate curiosity was starting to get the better of her. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Cora brushed off the comment and took another hearty sip of tea. She was feeling rather worn out and a touch irresponsible. After all, she should have heeded Barrow’s warning and spared everyone a lot of fuss. 

“Forgive me, My Lady, but what on earth were you doing out in the storm this far from the house?” Mrs. Hughes stood and collected the kettle to pour another cup. 

“It’s silly, really. Something that happened at dinner.” Cora didn’t want to speak of it and cause everything to boil over again. Not after she had calmed. “I was lucky tonight was your night off. Or else I’d still be wondering around out there.”

Cora chuckled and gladly accepted the second cup of tea. 

“Where to now?” Robert asked defeatedly after Tom shut the car door behind himself. 

“Let’s drive through the rest of the village. We can make a loop round the Carsons’ and then head back toward the house.” Tom tried to sound optimistic. It wasn’t that he thought something had happened to Cora and he supposed his father-in-law shared his mindset. It was more so that Robert felt guilty for letting her leave without any sort of reassurance. He had not spoken up until Cora had left the room and he regretted not pronouncing his defense while she was still sitting in the library, safe and dry. He just couldn’t bear to think of her sopping wet, brooding about the whole conversation, and thinking that there was any truth in Violet’s words. He, too, remembered how fragile their world had seemed upon his waking in the hospital.

_ He knew her tears had been a cross between relief and anxiety, but as they studied each other he couldn’t pinpoint a time where he had felt so loved. The urge to scoop her up and protect her from having to endure any further trauma had been overwhelming, but his partially numb body only permitted him to hold her hand. It had been enough though, he recalled, because he wasn’t afraid anymore. _

A pothole jolted Robert from his reflection and he saw that they had reached the Carsons’ cottage. 

“Should we stop?“ Tom had already started to pull the car over on the side of the road.

“Yes. Carson might have come by if they’ve found her and called the house. I’m sure he didn’t expect us to pay Isobel a visit and we’ve been out for some time.” 

“Then maybe she’s already back. Why don’t I just knock on the door and ask Mrs. Hughes. There’s no need for both of us to get wetter.” Tom turned off the car and Robert huffed in agreement. 

Sloshing through the gate and up the path, Tom made use of the door knocker. He waited a moment as he heard shuffling inside and the scooting of a chair against the floor. Mrs. Hughes clicked the lock and they were face to face. 

“Mr. Branson, what a coincidence.” She began, not expecting to see him outside of her door after only phoning a few minutes ago. 

“Good evening, Mrs. Hughes. We were wondering if Carson had–“

“Tom?” Cora emerged from the kitchen looking perfectly well, albeit slightly tired, much to Tom’s delight. He stood, rather dumbfounded, but remembering his wits, opened the door and signaled for Robert to join him inside. 

“It’s so good to see you safe. You gave us quite the scare.” He smiled and Cora was touched by his visible worry. She reached for his hand and spoke apologetically. 

“I never meant to cause such a bother.” Tom was struck with confusion. 

“You didn’t think we’d be worried?“ the question was left unanswered as the front door flung open, bringing with it a gust of rain and an antsy Robert. 

“Is there some sort of news–“ 

The trio looked behind them and Cora’s profile was revealed. Just what he had hoped. Warm and dry 

“Oh my darling,” It came out as a sigh, “Thank heavens.” Before she could protest, Robert was across the room and wrapping his arms around Cora. He had no regard of his wet clothes seeping into her dry ones, only that he wanted her in his arms where he knew she’d be safe. 

Cora was taken by surprise at his sudden display of endearment. And it took her a tick before she could comprehend what was happening. Subconsciously deciding to encourage him, her hands found their way to his back and stroked it gently. A measly reassurance that she was unharmed. 

“Would you give me a hand with the tea, Mr. Branson?” Mrs. Hughes was already on her way to the kitchen. She wasn’t about to eavesdrop on a tender moment, especially between Lord and Lady Grantham. Tom followed behind her after mumbling a “certainly.”

“Oh golly, I’ve gotten you all wet,” Robert pulled back from their embrace not knowing how to proceed. 

“Never mind all that.” Cora gripped his forearms, not letting him create too much space between them. “I’m sorry to have worried you. I should not have run out like that.”

“There’s no need for an apology.” He took off his hat and shook a bit of water off. “I’m just glad you’re all right.” 

They peered at one another through the dim light and Cora felt the familiar intimacy from that horrid night creep into the air. She caught her breath and Robert placed a hand on her cheek. 

“Tea for the rescuers.” Mrs. Hughes reappeared with Tom and a tray, inadvertently interrupting the pair’s trance. 

“We can talk later,” she whispered to Robert. Turning to Tom, she continued, “Have some tea, you both must be spent.”

The men took their seats at the table and Cora addressed their host. 

“Mrs. Hughes, you have been the most kind and I cannot thank you enough.” 

“It’s no problem. You’ve all made my night rather exciting.” This roused a laugh from her guests. 

Robert eyed Cora and offered a subtle smile, one in which she returned. Both knowing that the night itself and the inevitable conversation were far from over, but taking peace in their present closeness. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’m wrapping up this little story. Hope everyone has enjoyed following this not-so-suspenseful plot. I’m just a sucker for domesticity and my favs doing normal things and working their troubles out together. I’ll be posting a few more stories that have already been written in the next few days!

The call came just before 11 o’clock informing everyone within Downton’s walls that their countess was, indeed, found unscathed. Every inch of the house seemed to release the tension that had been building while its Lady’s whereabouts were uncertain. Mary’s and Edith’s responses were comprised of a few exhales and shared smiles. After asking Barrow to inform them when the party returned, they descended the stairs to ready themselves for bed.

Bidding her granddaughters goodnight, Violet requested that the car be brought around front for her departure. She was left in the hall to contemplate the evening, more relieved than she let on. Never, not once would she wish harm upon Cora. They could bicker and disagree until they were blue in the face, accusations being slung from both sides, but ill intentions were left to the criminals. Unsure of how to approach an apology, Violet felt it best to leave before Cora’s return. No doubt she would be done in, not to mention Robert and Tom, and Violet expected that her presence would be unwanted. At least for the rest of the night.

Carson and Barrow, who had returned with defeated frowns and furrowed brows before they spoke with Mrs. Hughes, were now heading for the servants’ stairs to relay the good news to the downstairs staff.

“Her Ladyship has been located and is perfectly fine. His Lordship and Mr. Branson are with her and they will all be home very soon.” Carson removed his raincoat and hat as he addressed the gathering in the servants hall.

“Should we prepare anything to eat? They’re bound to be hungry.” Mrs. Patmore asked.

“Oddly enough, they all ended up in my kitchen, so Mrs. Hughes has given them tea and soup. They’ll only want to dry off and go to bed.” Carson turned to Bates and Baxter.

“Miss Baxter, I’m sure Her Ladyship will want a warm bath.” Baxter nodded and headed for the stairs.

“And Mr. Bates, His Lordship might want the same or to go right to bed. But let’s be prepared either way.”The downstairs bustled once again, having slowed to a gridding hault when the search began.

Back at the Carson residence, the trio, heavy with fatigue, climbed into the car. In a miraculous surge of good fortune, the storm had been reduced to a drizzle and they took it as a sign that it was time to go. Cora sat in the back with her gown spread on the leather of the seat. Nary a word was spoken as the automobile sped through the countryside, but there were no impertinent emotions. Only those of contentment filled the air as they approached the house. More than once, Robert glanced over the front seat at his wife’s portrait. Each of his lucky stars were praised for uniting him with the woman who was perched next to the window.

The crunching of the gravel under the weight of the wheels came to a stop. Barrow opened Cora’s door and offered his gloved hand. His wet hair gave away his involvement in the evening’s affair. She stepped out with her evening dress draped across her arm.

Robert stopped short when he saw that Barrow had beaten him to the task of assisting her dismount. He felt guilty for both his mother’s remarks and the lack of his own while she was still within earshot. Anticipating that he would have a long period of asking forgiveness, he wanted to start as soon as possible.

“Barrow, I must apologize for ignoring you earlier.” Cora tilted her head to the side and gave him a knowing look.

“No need, Your Ladyship.” Cora squeezed his wrist and approached Baxter who was standing just inside the entryway.

Robert waited for Tom to come around the car. He knew he had to thank him for jumping into action. Tom was peeling off his gloves when Robert gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“Thank you, Tom. For driving and keeping my nerves at bay.” Tom snorted and shook Robert’s extended hand.

“This is still a bit damp, I’m afraid.” Cora handed over the beaded fabric to Baxter.

“I’ll dry it out tonight and I’m sure it will be fine. I’ve drawn you a bath, Milady.” Baxter walked with Cora toward the stairs.

The normally caliginous hall at this hour of night was illuminated in anticipation for their arrival. They had departed in gloom and returned to a glow. All the while, Robert was following closely behind Cora, rather impatient for her to get up the stairs and into a hot bath. His body ached from carrying the stiffness of the search and he thought of the benefits that his own bath might bring. The tips of his fingers grazed the small of her back before she paused at the sight of Carson.

“Oh, Carson.” She shrugged her shoulders, “We owe you and Mrs. Hughes a great degree after what I’ve put you through.”

“Nonsense, My Lady. We are just glad to see that you are safe.” He stretched out the last few words to emphasize his happiness. 

Cora smiled, her gratitude having been received. She reached the turn in the stairs as she heard a “Mama” called from the gallery above.

“My darlings,” she grinned with repentance as Mary and Edith hurried down the remaining steps. Edith took her mother’s hand and Mary placed her own on Cora’s upper arm.

“I sorry to have frightened you.” Feeling truly embarrassed for the first time that evening, Cora ushered them back up the staircase.

“Well you’re here now. And we’ll let you and Papa get some rest.” They both placed kisses on Cora’s cheek when they arrived at the landing parted ways.

“Milord, I’ve started a bath if you’d like one.” Bates rounded the corner, not giving the couple even a moment to themselves. Baxter ushered Cora toward her room and all Robert could do was watch her drag her listless body toward her bedroom door.

“Yes, thank you Bates.” His legs took him to his dressing room and he began to strip his layers.

“Just lay out my pajamas and I can take it from there. I’ll go directly to bed after my bath.”

“Very well, Milord.” Bates did as he was told and left Robert to his own devices.

Inside Cora’s chamber, Baxter folded the shawl that had been draped around her shoulders.

“These clothes belong to Mrs. Hughes, so if we could have them washed and returned as soon as possible, I would appreciate it.” Cora held to the bedpost as she disrobed down to her slip. Unbeknownst to her, she shared Robert’s wish to lie down the second she was clean.

“Of course.” Baxter scooped the clothes off the mattress and bent to pick up her shoes.

“And that will be all for the night. I’m absolutely worn out and will most likely go straight from the tub to the bed. Could you please bring a nightgown into the washroom? Don’t bother with a dressing gown.”

Baxter silently agreed and left to retrieve something soft that would ensure Cora had a good night’s sleep.

Left alone, she slipped into the bathroom and let the steam encircle her sore muscles. A layer of mist had settled on the mirror and widows and a few candles had been lit on the table adjacent to the tub. Cora stepped in the water one leg at a time as goosebumps instantly appeared on her limbs. A burning tingle in her previously cold toes was enough to hault her submersion. As her feet adjusted to the new temperature, she sank beneath the surface and let the familiar shiver creep onto her chest. The noises of the rain, the thunder, the car, the voices all rinsed themselves away as she lathered her skin in the familiar scent of lavender.

Baxter deposited a fresh nightgown on the chair near the tub and lit a few more candles before retreating downstairs. Cora gathered that if she stayed in the bath any longer, she would succumb to the promise of sleep. Willing herself to dry off, she unwound the scarf that had kept her hair out of the water and tied her curls into a loose braid.

The creak of her door brought his attention away from the book he’d been attempting to focus on while he waited for her to emerge. Robert immediately closed it without marking the page and placed it on the bedside table. Looking back to Cora who had stalled in the doorway, one hand on the knob, he snickered an unvoiced breath through his nose and grinned at her.

The scene of the bedroom melted her heart. Her dearest Robert, hair tousled from a towel, was nestled in the bed they’d share for so long. The bed that had seen sickness, intimacy, injuries, births, and tears. He’d propped up against the headboard and had already turned down her side. The dim light emitted from the lamp combined with Robert’s cozy state was too much to resist. She forfeited any notion of her usual bedtime routine and settled into bed beside him, tucking the comforter around herself.

“You came after me.” She faced him and reclined just as he did.

“Of course I did.” He replied, not understanding her surprise.

“I’m afraid I’ve been terribly foolish. Scaring everyone like that. I shouldn’t have run off like a teenage girl.” Now it was her turn to chuckle, hoping to mask her chagrin. She felt him clasp her hand under the covers.

“I shouldn’t have let you go. I was so shocked at what Mama said that I couldn’t think straight. But I hope you believe me when I say I did my best to put her in her place.” His eyes were burdened, as if he was truly afraid she wouldn’t have faith in his confession.

“I was afraid you believed  _ her _ .” Cora conceded.

Robert sat upright even more and shifted his body toward her’s.

“After you stayed with me all night? After everything you did to take care of me?” His features changed to that of disbelief and she realized that her worries were futile.

She flashed a smirk and broke their eye contact as she brought their entwined hands out from under the blankets. 

“I’m sure Mama will regret it in the morning,” he said, picking up the slack of the conversation.

Cora considered his words. She wanted to know what he had said on behalf of her defense, but that kind of prodding, she thought, might send him back into his shell. He was being so tender with her and the last thing she wanted to do was spoil it. But the prospect of hearing his words of endearment was too enticing to pass up.

“What did you say to her?”

“Only that she had everything all wrong and you had been through a lot.” Robert was still looking at her, though Cora’s gaze was directed at their hands that were molding together.

“And you have,” he continued, “It was...an...unfortunate time.” He could feel his emotions clamming up, the walls rising. It had been months, yet he still couldn’t talk about it openly.

“Darling, please don’t bring Lord Grantham into this bed,” she implored. This was exactly what she feared would happen.

“Can’t we just be us?”

He blinked, the armor receding with her words.

“It was hell. There’s no other way to describe it,” Cora stated plainly. Locking eyes with him once again, she contemplated her next utterance. But he beat her to it.

“You’re right.” Robert gathered her into his embrace and hugged her to his chest, relishing in the lavender that enveloped every inch of her skin.

She would never protest or grow tired of the Robert only she was allowed to see. His guarded persona crumbled when they were tucked away for the night, sweetly savoring their familiarity. This side of him had always been there on vulnerable occasions, but Robert was doling it out more freely after his scare.

“But it’s over now.” He connected the two thoughts as he smoothed the sleeve of her night dress. Neither of them knew if he spoke of the evening’s crisis or the dreadful time when Robert’s future was uncertain. But in an odd way they accepted both because each one supposed it was etched in truth.

“And you will always be my Cora.” He felt her head slide against his chest and saw her eyes flash up to meet his own.

“I only hope that I can be just Robert for you.”

Years had passed, battles were fought, and fear made an appearance from time to time. But, in these serene instances, Robert and Cora knew they would always find sanctuary in each other.


End file.
